codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sirkad
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :' Sunderland ' 23:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Admin You are now an admin to see some of your priviledges, see Code Snippets Wiki:Administrators. ' Sunderland ' 23:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Great, i'll have a run through, what language are we using british english or american english. ' Sunderland ' 00:14, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas I'm off for the night, Merry Christmas. ' Sunderland ' 00:28, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Can you please try to recruit User:Vintei and User:Macys123, and also any people you think would be interested, it says that we should try to get 750 users. Thanks in advance. ' Sunderland ' 00:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Codepedian of the month I've set up a competition for the user with the high number of mainspace edits, it called Codepedian of the month, we need an award/barnstar, and as i know that you have a good skill with them, i was wondering if you could create one on this name, Template:Codepedian of the Month, take a look through, Code Snippets Wiki:Codepedian of the month. Thanks. ' Sunderland ' 16:39, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Great about the barnstar, and sorry to see you leave wikipedia, you were one of the good guys.' Sunderland ' 12:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually the thing will be a bit hard for me to keep control of, you can continue it if you want i will give you the original numbers for December and you can calculate Januarys edit counts by subtracting the December's edit count by the total numbers, catch ya on IRC for more info. Thanks for making the barnstar though i'll add it to Blow of Light's page. ' Sunderland ' 16:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, just give me your msn address and i'll give you the chart i made, you'll have to add new users, as they come. ' Sunderland ' 21:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) IRC Channel Hi. You are receiving this message because I recently created the #code-snippets IRC channel, and you are a wiki administrator. Please give me your master registered IRC nick (if you have one) so I can apply autovoice to you. While you will not need to be voiced to speak on the channel, it is a good way for people to know who is an administrator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logo Noticed the thread on Sunderland's talk page, just a quick note: per IRC discussion, User:Symode09 is making the logo for the wiki, and it is almost done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I just joined this Wiki after I read about the deletion of Vintei's shop. Unfortunately, the MfD was already over before I could vote to keep it, so I joined this Wiki instead. Anyways, I noticed that the main page of this Wiki can be edited by anyone. Is everyone allowed to edit the Main Page? Or are only Administrators allowed to? I don't have my user or talk page set up, so can you reply to this on your talk page? Thanks. Σpsilon60198 04:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :(Forgive me, Sirkad)Yes, at the moment, per Wikia policy, the page can be edited by anyone, unless vandalism becomes a problem, then we can protect it. (Oh, I think I remember you from Wikipedia, I am the same FastLizard4 there, too). Oh, try out our IRC channel, me thinks you will like it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Baha! welcome! yea, what he said. so far we dont have many users so vandalism is not a problem. (except maybe a few administrators. BAHAHAHA) (dont worry about that. lol) If you could, try and recruit some more people for our wiki and feel free to create any new pages you feel newcomers would like to know about. Glad you could join us, Cheers! Sirkad 15:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Do not recruit on Wikipedia. We may be blocked for that. Oh, and your test results came back. Turns out those IPs were me and you should know that IPs are never blocked indef, and you're supposed to post a block notice. To do so, go here. —B L 01:39, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop Benchmark Results are in for the test you took here. Click here for the results. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:49, 14 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Inactive admins/crats Desysoping can not be done by crats, it must be done by staff, and inactivity is not an acceptable reason to submit to them. An acceptable one would be, for example, abuse of privileges. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:07, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Denial-of-Service A denial-of-service attack is a situation in which a web host (like Wikia) denies everyone access to it. Oh, and speaking of DoS attacks check Code Snippets Wiki:Denial-of-Service Attacks. --Gp75motorsports 17:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT IRC INFO Dircbot, a system of channel ban management, has been added to #code-snippets. It works like this: #You ban, say, *!*@127.0.0.1 #Dircbot will ask you to comment on the ban #Reply to dircbot by saying /msg dircbot , and it will be applied. works in this manner: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second So forth. The reason is a simple string, User was spamming, so forth. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, and feel free to ask me on my talk page if you want admin status for that channel. Thanks, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Infinite Loop See here and here. They're ALTCS partners. --Gp75motorsports 12:42, 29 January 2008 (UTC) RE:About the FA If we only have 28 articles, I think we should keep the FA up for about a week until we can create more articles. Σpsilon60198 我 明! 03:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) /me thinks around 1 month might be more appropriate. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:18, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I say two weeks. My reasoning is that we have 28 articles right now. If we can get each article up to FA status, we can sort of have a bi-monthly rotation for a year before running out of articles. That should keep the FA article fresh, while still giving us enough time to bring up articles to FA status and expand the wiki. Quanticle 00:38, 31 January 2008 (UTC) FA length One day, maybe 1 1/2 if we're still shaping up the next FA. --Gp75motorsports 05:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations. Congratulations on being this months Codepedian of the Month. This month however it was an exact tie between User:Sirkad and User:Blow of Light with 48 mainspace edits each. Congratulations to both users and keep up the good work. Here is your barnstar. Newsletter Code Snippets Wiki Newsletter Want to receive the newsletter on your talk page automatically each month? Please sign your name on the spamlist to enable me to do this. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:25, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Codesnippets Newsletter ~Special news~ Special Newsletter Codesnippets co-founder has been banned from the wiki for one month, because of recreation of deleted material. ---- What to do: *If you disagree with the ban, you may comment on the Codesnippets IRC channel Special News by Macy. Macys123 04:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser.